


I Dedicate This Song to You

by lusthees



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, BACK AT IT W THE TOMATOZ, Childhood Friends, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Valentine's Day, are u happy now @ LING AND RAN, but read it after u finish this one bc i rewrote this so many times help, i like paper planes better than this one LMFAO, i'm just gonna straight up admit it but, so if u wanna read some better moguham pls read that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusthees/pseuds/lusthees
Summary: Five times Jungmo writes a song, and the one time Wonjin writes a song just for him.—title from Heartbreak Girl, 5 Seconds of Summer
Relationships: Ham Wonjin/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	I Dedicate This Song to You

**Author's Note:**

> MY GOOOOOD you have NO IDEA how many drafts i went through this is literally my eighth or ninth draft of this but it's DONE
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY ENJOY SOME TOMATOZ FLUFF!

It’s times like this when Wonjin wishes he was seven years old. 

All the other seven-year-olds at the playground seemed ginormous compared to him, towering over him like the mighty giants or ferocious beasts in his storybooks. They could easily jump up and reach the monkey bars with no problem, swinging from each metal bar to the next with swift ease.

Then, there’s six-year-old Wonjin, too short to even clasp onto the first bar. It’s frustrating for him; all the other kids at the playground would constantly show off their monkey bar skills. Some even gloated about the special tricks they pull off, such as skipping every other bar or even hanging upside-down like a freaky vampire.

Standing on his tippy-toes, he tries reaching for the first bar again, biting his tongue as he stretches out his arms like an old piece of chewing gum. Interestingly enough, the monkey bars are a pale blue color, blending in with the lucid sky above him. In Wonjin’s six-year-old mind, being able to reach the monkey bars was like being able to reach the sky. All he wants is to feel the clouds between his fingertips. 

“Need some help?” a voice behind him asks. Wonjin whips his small head around and is face-to-face with one of the older kids. Based on his height, he was probably in the grade above Wonjin.

“I can reach it myself!” Wonjin pouts, determined to prove his independence. 

“I can reach it by myself too!” The other kid easily grabs onto the first bar without standing on the tips of his toes, and Wonjin gawks at him in amazement. 

“Woah! Are you seven?” asks Wonjin.

“Mhm!” The older boy grins widely, showing off a missing front tooth, which amazes Wonjin even more. “I’m Jungmo!”

“You already lost your first tooth!”

“Actually, this is my _third_ tooth! Mommy says I’m growing lots of adult teeth!”

“I wish I was an adult,” Wonjin sighs. “I’m only six, and I _still_ can’t reach the monkey bars!”

“Well, since I’m seven, I guess that makes me more adult than you,” Jungmo ponders. “Maybe I can help you reach the bars!”

This time, Wonjin nodded and obliged. He allows Jungmo to wrap his arms around him and lift him up. Finally, with Jungmo’s help, he was able to reach the first bright blue bar, and he was able to reach the sky.

Jungmo released his grip around his stomach, and, suddenly, Wonjin was swinging by himself from the first bar with nothing else to hold onto. “Now what!” he cries out, slightly panicked.

“Let go of one of your hands,” Jungmo instructs. “Then reach for the second one!”

Doing as he’s told, Wonjin quickly gets into a rhythm. With each swing, he feels himself flying higher and higher. Every time he grabs on to the succeeding bar, he can feel the clouds brush against his soft fingertips. Eventually, he’s towards the ends of the bars. All he needed was one last swing, and he’d reach the—

_Thud!_

Instead of meeting the skies, his palm hits the ground beneath him.

On the outside, Wonjin was perfectly fine, so he did what any normal six-year-old would do in that situation:

Let it all out and dramatically scream and cry for absolutely no reason.

“Owie!” he wails, clutching his uninjured knee. “It hurts!”

Jungmo immediately hops down from the play structure to where Wonjin was crumpled up. “Are you okay! Where does it hurt!”

“Everywhere!” Wonjin complains, wiping his drippy snot with the sleeve of his fire truck sweater. 

“Hey, don’t be such a crybaby!” Jungmo says. “I know what’ll cheer you up! Wanna hear this song my mommy and I wrote the other day!”

“Okay.”

Jungmo smiles widely before bursting out into his song:

_Feel so fine! We can fly!  
Now we’re Cloud 9, Cloud 9!  
Above the Cloud 9, Cloud 9!_

As silly as Jungmo’s song was, it did make Wonjin laugh. He instantly forgot about the non-existent pain and even started dancing along with Jungmo.

“We’re singing like oh woah oh oh woah oh!” they yell out-of-key. “Hold tight, we’re above the Cloud 9!”

Even though Wonjin is only six-years-old and unable to reach the monkey bars, with Jungmo beside him, he feels like he could dance in the silky string of pillowed clouds above them. 

—

“This is annoying!” whines a thirteen-year-old Wonjin. “How do your fingers not hurt!”

“Yeesh, I wouldn’t have agreed to give you guitar lessons if you were going to complain the whole time,” Jungmo says sardonically. “It just takes practice.”

“Well, how am I supposed to practice when my fingers are aching!”

“You never change, do you? Even back when we were kids, you’d always complain about minor inconveniences.”

“Not being able to move my fingers is actually a _major_ inconvenience!”

“Give me back my guitar,” Jungmo scoffs as he reaches his hand out.

“Good,” Wonjin says. “You can just play for me instead!” he chirps excitedly.

Jungmo rolls his eyes at him. “What am I, a royal bard?”

“Duh!” Wonjin answers cheekily. “And this royal highness demands the local barb play me a tune!”

“I mean, I have been working on something if you wanna hear it,” Jungmo suggests.

“Of course I do. Let’s hear it.”

Jungmo takes a deep breath as he carefully positions his fingers to the correct chords. The second he starts singing, his voice dances around Wonjin, enchanting him like a magical spell. 

_I still remain, even if I drink everything, I spit it out in a sigh.  
Caught you somewhere, but all came except you.  
I quietly close my eyes and call you in the last minute. _

Each breath Jungmo takes deepens the magic spell, and everything around them fades into cloud-like dust. 

—

“So much for stargazing tonight,” Wonjin sighs. “The sky just looks gray tonight. Fuck you, air pollution!”

Jungmo graduated high school earlier that day. To commemorate his graduation and reaching adulthood, he and Wonjin decided to meet up at the playground where they first met and relish in Jungmo’s final night of childhood. 

“This is boring,” Wonjin huffs, getting up from the park bench. “You know what’s _not_ boring? Having another slide race!”

“We’re too old for that,” Jungmo laughs.

“As far as I can tell, you haven’t started university yet,” Wonjin points out. “Meaning you’re still a kid! Also, if you don’t race me, I’m just gonna assume it’s because you’re scared of losing!”

Jungmo squints his eyes at him, triggered by Wonjin’s quip. “If anything, you should be the one scared!” He bolts straight to the slides, and Wonjin yells at him as he dashes behind him for getting a headstart.

“Ready?” says Jungmo once they get into position at the top of the slides.

“Ready. Count of three. One, two—”

“Three!” The two push themselves down the slides, and once again, they’re little kids pretending to be dropping down a ferociously nauseating rollercoaster.

“I win!” Jungmo cries out as soon as his feet reach the ground.

“No fair!” Wonjin rebuttals. “You only won because your legs are longer, so _obviously_ you’d reach the bottom faster!”

“You’re just jealous!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“You lost, accept it!” Jungmo taunts as he dances around Wonjin. He stops next to him, resting his forearm on Wonjin’s shoulder. “Looks like you’re the new royal bard for, Your Highness.”

Wonjin swats his arm off his shoulder. “You cheated!” he spits back.

“How is being tall cheating?”

“If you’re taller than 5’9”, you’re automatically cheating at life.”

“That sounds like something a 5’9” person would say,” Jungmo teases. “I bet you still can’t reach the monkey bars.”

“Jungmo, I was literally six when I couldn’t reach them.”

“Yeah, well, maybe you didn’t grow much the past nine years.”

“Oh, you’re despicable! You know damn well I can reach them,” Wonjin argues.

“Someone’s getting defensive!” Jungmo laughs, ruffling Wonjin’s hair. “Why don’t we go to the monkey bars, and you can show me yourself.”

The two head to the monkey bars, then lift themselves up and sit on top of them to get a better view of the sky. It was still blank, and neither of them could find a single colored flicker of light. 

“Wanna know a secret?” Jungmo whispers. “Stars are everywhere. But they’re shy and stealthy. That’s why you have to tread lightly when you go star-searching.”

While idly sitting on top of the monkey bars, Jungmo begins humming an unrecognizable tune.

“New song?” Wonjin asks.

“I literally just came up with it on the spot just now,” Jungmo says sheepishly.

“I wanna hear it.”

“I don’t even have lyrics.”

“Then make some.”

“Hey, I thought _you_ were the royal bard now!”

“I like hearing you sing,” Wonjin admits. “It makes me feel like I’m in the sky. Right now, I want us to be among the stars. I want to be so close to them that I can practically feel them tingling on my fingertips.”

“What would stars even feel like?” Jungmo wonders.

“I don’t know. Maybe like the first time you hold hands with someone you like?”

“You really wanna hear me make up a song on the spot?”

“Yes. Now sing for me, bard!”

Even though the lyrics were improvised, they still escape Jungmo’s lips with vivid clarity. Each word cascaded on top of one another to form another elegant lyric. 

_Sometimes, when I get lost, I look at the stars in the sky, why are you  
It’s like I know everything,  
Even if I say anything, I think you’ll accept it._

Wonjin closes his eyes during the duration of Jungmo’s made-up melody, but he can make out a slight luminance. When he opens his eyes, he’s wonderstruck by the view. 

Maybe it was a coincidence, or maybe Jungmo had magical powers because as soon as he stopped singing, there was a captivating clearness in the night sky. The previously inked dome is a sky of spilled stars, effervescent and bubbling over like split champagne. The glitter stars glimmered in a spectrum of gem-like colors: sapphire, opal, ruby, emerald. If they listen closely, Jungmo and Wonjin can hear them twinkling like wet wine glasses. 

“See,” Wonjin says. “I told you. The stars are here; they must’ve heard your singing! Anyway, make a wish! I wish to ace my CSAT later this year. What about you?”

Jungmo quietly thinks it over before revealing his wish. “I wish that we were six and seven again.”

“Why’s that?”

Delicately, he inches his hand closer to Wonjin’s. Their fingertips are barely touching, but there’s a slight celestial spark that electrocutes Wonjin, leaving sparkling shivers all over his body.

“So we could spend the rest of the night at this playground being kids again,” Jungmo whispers wistfully. 

—

“Out of all the universities in the country, you just had to pick mine!” Jungmo grumbles. 

“Hey, SNU is one of the most prestigious unis!” Wonjin says defensively. “They have a great program for my major. Not to mention all the opportunities, such as being able to bother you again!”

“I can’t stand you!”

“Liar.”

“What do you mean ‘liar!”

“Because if you _really_ couldn’t stand me,” Wonjin says, “You wouldn’t have agreed to dorm with me!”

Jungmo pretends to be sulky at the circumstances, but he breaks his front and lets a subtle smile slip. Meanwhile, Wonjin turns his attention back to organizing and decorating their new space. 

“Hey, you still play?” he asks when he stumbled upon Jungmo’s guitar case. 

“Yeah, I kept playing all through last year,” says Jungmo. “Oh, that reminds me! I want you to listen to this new song I wrote.”

Wonjin passes him his guitar, then gets settled on the carpet next to Jungmo. He eagerly eyes him as the latter briefly tested out the chords before starting. 

_I pour out all night, shining  
I shout out loud  
Everyday shines on me  
I’m dancing with you in the moonlight_

Wonjin bobs along to the melody, and his head is in the clouds again.

“Well, what do you think?” Jungmo asks once the song ends.

“It sucks,” Wonjin answers flatly.

Jungmo’s face is painted with worry. “What?”

“Nah, I’m just messing with you!” Wonjin laughs. “I love it, and it’s probably my favorite song you’ve written out of all the ones you’ve written over the years.”

Jungmo still seems uncertain, and the air around him is uneasy.

“You don’t sound convinced,” says Wonjin.

“It’s not that,” Jungmo sighs. “I just need this song to be _flawless.”_

There was a slight nervousness to his voice, which intrigued Wonjin. Jungmo didn’t take songwriting too seriously. As much as Wonjin praised him and his music, he never considered each of his works a masterpiece. However, the way he approached this song was different compared to his previous works. 

“It already is,” Wonjin reassures. “But you’ve never been this concerned over your music. What’s up?”

Jungmo blushes and buries his face in his hands. “Don’t laugh.”

“Now, you just prompted me to start bullying you.”

“Wonjin, I mean it.”

“Okay, okay!”

Jungmo holds his breath before hastily blurting out, “I wrote this song for this guy I like.”

Wonjin feels his face flush as he looks up at Jungmo. They gaze into each other’s eyes for a while, and Wonjin is spellbound by the flecks of gold in Jungmo’s eyes.

_He’s not talking about—_

“Park Serim. You might not know him. He’s in the year above me.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Jungmo sighs, infatuated by the thought. “What was I saying? Right, I met him near the end of last year during the school festival. It’s kinda cheesy, but that’s why the song’s about dancing in the moonlight because, well, he was the one who pulled me toward him on the dancefloor. 

You know how I’m a total klutz, and I’m not really a fan of large events either. But all that went away when I was with him. I don’t know, there was this, almost like this _spark_ when he reached out and grabbed my hand. Kind of like I was—”

“Touching the stars,” Wonjin says quietly.

“It was exactly that!” Jungmo answers, nodding his head in agreement. “We’ve been good friends since then, but argh! Gah, he’s got me going absolutely insane, Wonjin! So please, tell me the song is good. Tell me he’ll like it.”

Wonjin forces a smile. “He’ll love it.”

On the outside, Wonjin was perfectly fine, so he did what any normal eighteen-year-old would do in that situation:

Hold it all in but scream on the inside. 

He swallows the lump in his throat, wishing he was six years old again. Six-year-olds didn’t have to worry about Park Serims; they just had to worry about reaching the monkey bars.

Back then, it was just him, Jungmo, and the sky above them. 

—

“It’s him or me, Jungmo,” Wonjin says to him one day.

Jungmo glances up from his desk. “Who are you talking about?”

“You and Serim,” Wonjin says dryly.

“Excuse me?”

“I can’t do this anymore.”

“What’s going on? Let’s talk about this.”

“Him or me, Jungmo?”

“You’re seriously making me choose?”

“I can’t stand to watch you with him!”

“Did he do something bad?”

“Well, no. He’s a good guy, honestly.”

“Then I don’t see why you have an issue with me being him.”

“It’s because—it’s just because, okay?”

“That’s your answer?”

“Yes. Now, what’s yours?”

“Enough is enough. You need to drop this dramatic act of yours.”

“What do you mean by act!”

“Ever since I started dating Serim, you’ve been confrontational and always picking fights.”

“Don’t I have a right to! Like, how do you think it makes me feel when you spend all your weekends with him instead of staying with me at the dorm? Even when you _are_ at the dorm, I can’t escape him! You’re either staying up late writing love songs for him, or he’s here!”

“You’re being real fucking selfish right now, you know that?” Jungmo says harshly, his words cutting sharp against Wonjin’s ears. 

“So suddenly I’m selfish just because I don’t like your boyfriend?” Wonjin fires back. “I’m not obligated to like him!” 

“Can you at least explain why?” Jungmo demands.

“I don’t have to explain myself, okay?” Wonjin asserts. 

“Wonjin, just explain your problem with Serim,” Jungmo sighs exasperatedly.

Wonjin’s temper simmers down a bit, and he takes a deep breath. “It’s not him. It’s me,” he answers meekly.

“You’re right,” Jungmo says coldly. “It is you. If you’re going to be jealous and manipulate me into breaking up with Serim without even giving me a valid reason, then the problem is _you,”_ Jungmo says.

“I can’t give you the reason,” Wonjin says quietly. “I’m sorry.”

“Why not?”

“I really don’t have a reason, okay? Jungmo, for my sake, just let it go, okay?”

“Then, for my sake, I’ll have to let you go.”

“So you’re choosing him?” 

“I-I guess I am.”

“You’ve made your choice?”

“You didn’t exactly give me one.”

Without saying another word, Wonjin gets up from his bed and leaves the dorm. He mindlessly heads towards the bus-stop and hops on. After a few minutes, his mind tells him to get off at a particular stop, and once he gets off, he realizes where he is.

The playground.

He replays the recent argument while slowly swaying on one of the swings. 

Wonjin wasn’t lying when he said he didn’t have a reason. To be fair, Wonjin wasn’t even sure _why_ he was mad. But the thought of Jungmo and Serim left this sick, stabbing feeling that suffocated him like wildfire smoke. 

It had always been him and Jungmo, from the monkey bars and now to university.

And whenever Jungmo wrote songs, he would always sing them _just_ for Wonjin. 

Each brilliant line of Jungmo’s songs had captivated Wonjin, catapulting him towards the sky. Every song enabled him to collect clumps of cotton-candy clouds or scavenge for shimmery, sapphire stars. The harmonies of his guitar strings were ingredients to a magic potion, or more specifically, a love po—

 _Oh._ That’s _why I’m mad,_ Wonjin realizes.

Jungmo and Wonjin don’t interact for almost a month after their fight.

It was probably for the best. Now that Wonjin realized his feelings for him talking to him would only make things even more awkward. That and Wonjin had _no freaking clue_ how to act around a crush. 

At least he wasn’t bringing Serim over anymore. Strangely enough, Jungmo also stopped staying up late composing songs for him.

A few days later, Wonjin comes home to find Jungmo strumming some chords on his guitar again. He ignores him and heads straight for his side of the room, just like he’s been doing since their fight. 

“Hey,” Jungmo says, breaking the tension that had intensified over the past month. “I wrote something new if you wanna take a listen.”

Wonjin stops and turns toward him. Jungmo’s face is expressionless, almost ghost-like, and Wonjin can tell this song won’t be like the countless love songs he’s been composing. “Sure.”

Jungmo swallows hard before singing, and his voice cracks as he tries to force out the words.

_I’m the only one wandering in this strange place, trapped inside a bubble of fear  
Don’t lose me after wandering off  
You are everything I need  
Cause you’re everything I need_

Normally after performing a mini-concert for Wonjin, Jungmo would flash his signature grin while the younger praised him. Then, he’d pretend to act sheepish and flustered by the wave of compliments. 

This time, his breath hitches, and silver tears trickle down his pale face.

Wonjin automatically knows why he was crying. 

He puts aside the animosity built up over the past month, alongside his flowering feelings, and embraces Jungmo. The latter buries his face into Wonjin’s shoulder, continuing to choke on tears of heartbreak. 

“It’s not fair, Wonjin,” he weeps. “It’s not fair.”

“It’s okay, I’m here now,” Wonjin consoles. “You’ll always have me. I’m sorry for leaving you alone this past month, but I won’t do that again.

This time, I’ll stay.”

Jungmo’s crying calms down a bit, and he pulls away. He chuckles while wiping away his messy tears and brushing his hair out of his face. He looks up at Wonjin and says with complete sincerity, “I love you.”

Wonjin bites the inside of his cheek. A familiar shiver surges through his veins. “I love you, too.”

_You are everything I need._

—

It’s been about six months since Serim and Jungmo broke up. Since then, any scars and wounds left from his first relationship have healed. 

Since then, Wonjin’s crush on Jungmo has grown uncontrollably stronger and stronger, pulling him in like a magnet.

So, Wonjin figured Jungmo has had plenty of time to recover, and now’s the perfect time to _finally_ confess.

After all, today was Valentine’s Day.

Wonjin knew the perfect way to confess too. The past two weeks, while Jungmo was sleeping, he would sneak out and take a bus to their childhood playground. There, he’d go searching for stars. 

Each time his eyes landed on a gemstone-colored glint, Wonjin could hear the stars faintly twinkling. His mind would translate each twinkle into a new lyric, waiting to be incorporated into his new song.

It was rough, of course. Wonjin wasn’t sure how Jungmo managed to write and come up with new songs on the spot like a machine. Regardless, he was proud of his new song. 

Whenever he was fortunate enough to catch the flicker of a shooting star, he’d wish that Jungmo would love his song.

He also wished Jungmo would love him back. 

While Jungmo is at his internship, Wonjin sits on the edge of his bed and fiddles with the guitar, fine-tuning some last-minute details and chords. 

“Stupid strings,” Wonjin mumbles. “Why is strumming so hard!”

The sound of the door unlocking interrupts him, and he freezes when he sees a confused Jungmo standing at their doorway. 

“What are you doing with my guitar?” Jungmo asks curiously.

“Nothing!” Wonjin cries out. Flustered, he quickly turns over his notebook before Jungmo can catch a glimpse of the lyrics. 

“Weird,” Jungmo snickers. “Anyway, it snowed earlier today, did you see?”

Wonjin shakes his head. He was so focused on finalizing his song that he didn’t even bother peering out the window this morning. He gets up from his bed and pushes the curtains open to reveal a snow-filled fantasy. Outside, periwinkle flakes flurry over the powdered sugar streets. All the buildings are coated with a layer of fresh snow, mimicking whipped cream topped on indulgent chocolate desserts. 

“Can you believe it’s snowing on _Valentine’s Day_ out of all the days!” Jungmo says.

“I think it’s romantic,” Wonjin says. “Plus, it hasn’t snowed this heavy in years! It reminds me of when we were little kids.”

“Do you remember what we’d always do on the first snow day?”

Wonjin’s face lights up as the memories reignite. “A snowball fight!”

“Are you ready to lose again?” Jungmo challenges.

“Ask yourself that!”

After a quick bus ride, the two were finally back at their childhood playground. It hadn’t even been a few seconds, but Wonjin was already smashing the first ball of snow towards Jungmo’s torso. Jungmo brushes the white flakes off his coat before grabbing a giant ball of snow and chucking it straight at Wonjin’s neck.

“That’s what you get!” he calls out before sprinting away.

Their consequential, life-and-death snowball battle continues to escalate over the next hour. Back and forth, the two continue launching cannonballs of snow towards one another, refusing to back down until the other surrendered.

Wonjin packs an immense amount of snow together. Once he notices Jungmo putting his guard down, he hurdles it straight towards him and watches the ball explode in his face. Jungmo spits the snow out of his mouth, brushes the ice off of his forehead, then glares at Wonjin.

“Oh, you are so gonna get it!” Jungmo hollers. Knowing what’s coming next, Wonjin tries to make a run for it. Before he can escape, a vengeful Jungmo is vigorously tackling him and pinning him into the white snow.

“Hey, get off of me!” Wonjin cries out, struggling to free himself from Jungmo’s grip.

“Eh, I think I’m fine right where I am!” Jungmo taunts. 

“Koo Jungmo, I’m giving you until the count of three!” Wonjin threatens. “One, two—”

“Three,” Jungmo interrupts. Instead of releasing him, he clutches Wonjin's hands even tighter as he leans in and kisses him for the first time. 

As a six-year-old, Wonjin always assumed nothing could beat touching the clouds or the stars. Six-year-old Wonjin was wrong. The truth is, _nothing_ could beat the touch of Jungmo’s soft lips against the corners of his mouth. Even though he was pinned down, Wonjin felt like he was flying, and everything, including Jungmo, was _finally_ in his reach. 

“You just kissed me,” Wonjin says when they release.

Jungmo pants for a bit, still catching his breath. “It’s Valentine’s Day.”

“But we’re not dating!” Wonjin continues, breathing heavy.

“You’re right,” Jungmo realizes. “How about we start now?”

“W-Why did you—S-Since when did you?” Wonjin stutters. 

“A while,” Jungmo answers nonchalantly. “I always had small crushes that would fluctuate throughout our friendship. It was after you comforted me during my break-up when I really started falling for you.”

“And you just never bothered telling me!”

“Not like you did anything about your feelings either!”

“Who said I have feelings for you?”

“Wonjin, I already know.”

“Okay, fine!” Wonjin blurts out. “I like you back! Anything else you wanna hold against me?”

Jungmo’s lips curl up into a mischievous smile, and he cackles as he rolls off of Wonjin. “I know you wrote a song for me,” he reveals.

“What!” Wonjin shrieks. “Now, how the hell did you find out about that!”

“I noticed you were sneaking out every night, and I got curious, so I followed you to the park.”

“What the hell! So you were stalking me every night!”

“Not _every_ night! Maybe like once or twice. Three times max,” Jungmo explains. “At first, I wondered why you wouldn’t just write the song in our dorm. But then I heard your lyrics, and I realized you would always write at the playground while watching the night sky. From there, it was kind of obvious you were writing a song for me. Also, your reaction when I barged in today was a dead giveaway.”

“It was supposed to be a surprise,” Wonjin whines as he sits up.

“Then don’t be so obvious and sneak out every night!” Jungmo says. “Anyway, sing it for me.”

“That’s _your_ job.”

“You spent two weeks writing a song for me, and now you won’t even sing it for me!”

“I’m scared you won’t like it!”

Jungmo grabs onto Wonjin’s arm and pulls him closer. “I know I’ll love it,” he whispers. “And I’ll love it because I love you.”

Wonjin leans in until their lips are lightly brushing against one another. “I love you, too.”

From there, Wonjin quietly begins singing, and Jungmo embraces him even tighter as the song crescendos towards the long-awaited confession.

_Give me your love._  
I’ve been hoping of only this moment,  
Like a miracle. 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to everyone who voted on my twt polls to help me figure out the plot ESPECIALLY RAN AND LING FOR RIGGING ALL THE POLLS


End file.
